Amor por siempre
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Advertencia: Soft yuri...El dia que tu amor se pierde en la lluvia, ese momento que descubres el verdadero amor dura para siempre One-shot


Moshi Moshi!

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo, como siempre, de gorrosa, trayendo un songfic que se me ocurrió, como siempre, será de drama, peeeeero, siempre hay un pero...La pareja es muy diferente a las demás...Es un

ADVERTENCIA: ES UN YURI por si no les gusta, absténganse de leerlo, es el único pero que le pondría...Espero que sea de su agrado n.n dedicado a Alexa n.n amiga...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Titulo: Amor para Siempre

Lyric: Forever Love de X Japan

Autora del fic: Kiyone de Himura

Disclaimer: La letra de la canción pertenece a X Japan y los personajes son pertenencia de Aoki Takao...Cualquier parecido con algun otro fic es mas que mera coincidencia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche, sombría, húmeda, fresca por la lluvia que hacía unas horas se había dejado caer sobre la carretera...Dos almas viajaban en un auto bmw color negro...Las luces permanecían prendidas iluminando la carretera que estaba frente a ellas...El vidrio empañado y el asfalto un poco resbaladizo...Dos chicas discutían...

No puedes hacerme esto Matilda, Jamás dejare que te vayas!

La chica de los cabellos bicolores gritaba exaltada, al escuchar que la chica que venía a su lado, le había hecho un aviso de último momento.

La chica de cabello rosado, miraba por la ventana, todo lo que fuera menos ver de frente a Julia...Habían quedado como novias desde el pasado campeonato mundial de Beyblade...Habían salido unas cuantas veces hasta que la chica de cabello naranja y castaño, le había pedido formalmente que fueran pareja...

Pérdoname Julia, pero quiero irme a estudiar a Estados Unidos...

Julia tomaba con la mano derecha el acelerador y lo apretaba de modo de expulsar un poco el coraje que estaba experimentando...La carretera estaba muy resbaladiza...

Escuchame Matilda, no quiero que te alejes...

La española, quien estaba vestida con una blusa de vestir blanca y una falda larga negra y botas hasta la rodilla color negras, encaraba con sus ojos verde esmeralda a la hada rosa...Quien estaba vestida con una blusita color verde y una minifalda violeta, con unas zapatillas violetas...

Su mirada se detuvo en la perdida vista de Matilda...

Yo, tengo que irme...

Nooooooooo...

Julia sin querer al oir aquella declaración, no pudo evitar sentir como por dentro estaba a punto de perder algo muy valioso...Su corazón frágil se rompía en mil pedazos no importando que por fuera solo una mueca de molestia se dibujaba en su cara, ni sus esmeraldas ojos reflejaban siquiera gota de aquella tristeza y desesperación que de pronto agobiaba a Julia...Matilda solo bajaba la vista ocultando la niebla que cubría sus ojos...

Me ire mañana en la tarde...

**Ya no puedo caminar por mí mismo**

**El viento del tiempo es demasiado fuerte**

**Aah, deberías haberte acostumbrado**

**A las cosas que te hieren, pero ahora...**

Julia al voltear, inconscientemente giró el volante bruscamente y al derrapar las llantas, el mueble resbaló, girando bruscamente los 360 grados hasta quedar impactado contra un trailer que desgraciadamente pasaba por aquel lugar justo cuando ella perdió el control...

El auto había quedado destrozado de la parte frontal, mientras que Julia despertaba del desmayo, al verse en aquella situación, la hizo entrar en un pánico aterrador. Afortunadamente por usar el cinturón de seguridad había resultado con leves golpes y algunas cortadas...

Intentó calmarse un poco pero un escalofrío recorrió su lastimada columna al escuchar el leve quejido lastimero de la persona que iba a su lado...Rápidamente, entró en razón y aun con un nudo en su garganta por la desesperación, de una patada logró abrir la puerta, una de sus piernas estaba manchada de sangre...

Intentó buscar ayuda pero el conductor del trailer había huido cobardemente, al menos así ella se lo había imaginado...

Auxilio por favor, por favor...

Su voz apenas era audible, estaba asustada, casi al punto de la histeria, solo pudo dar media vuelta y llegar a pasos lentos a donde estaba Julia, desafortunadamente la española no había corrido con la misma suerte que Matilda...

Espera, te sacaré de aquí, Julia...

Las lágrimas frías corrían por la cara de la hada rosa, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que caían nuevamente, como a propósito, llorando el cielo por aquel accidente automovilístico.

**Aah, abrázame así**

**Este corazón húmedo**

**Si en este tiempo que siempre cambia**

**Hay amor inmutable**

Julia entreabrió los ojos, al sentir las tibias manos de su ángel sobre su espalda y su cintura, la estaba abrazando, sintió un leve dolor en la garganta al tratar de contener ese llanto amargo, solo podía corresponder al abrazo con el pensamiento, no sentía sus piernas...

Julia, Julia por favor respóndeme...

Matilda la llamaba nuevamente tratando de que su chica no cayera en estado inconsciente. Las lágrimas cayeron, cristalinas, sobre la ensangrentada cara de la española...Limpiando un poco de aquella sangre, espesa, roja...

La lluvia de nuevo traía aquel viento frío, entumiendo el cuerpo de ambas chicas...Cuando después de un esfuerzo Matilda metió las manos para sacar las piernas de Julia y sacarla fuera del destrozado auto negro...

Ma...Matilda...E...Estas bien?

La chica entrecerró sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda esperando obtener una respuesta de su amada niña...

Estoy bien, Julia...Por favor no me dejes...

La vista de Julia estaba escaseando, quizá sería la oscuridad de la noche, o simplemente que las luces del tráiler iluminaban muy poco, solo veía la silueta difuminada de Matilda en las sombras...Un fuerte dolor en el abdomen le provocó un quejido agudo...Espantando a la pelirrosa.

Estoy bien Mati...No te preocupes...Por favor no llores, te amo...No me gusta verte así.

La niña de los ojos rojos, lloraba, llevó una mano hasta su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y tratar de poner una mejor cara para no preocupar a su novia...

Recuerdas, Matilda? Recuerdas cuando salimos juntas por primer vez? Te veías hermosa con tu traje color amarillo con verde...Eras la mas linda chica que haya visto sobre el planeta...Tus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol y tu sonrisa deslumbraba a cuanto chico pasaba cerca de ti, pero tu ibas conmigo...Tu eras solo para mi...

**Abrazarás mi corazón?**

**Deja de sufrir por las lágrimas**

**Mi corazón ya está destrozado**

Matilda seguía llorando, cada palabra la tomaba como un reproche, se sentía aquella enorme punzada de culpabilidad en su corazón al haberle dicho que se iba lejos...Incorporó a Julia para poder abrazarla y estrecharla, quería protegerla de la lluvia, del frío, del dolor, ahora era demasiado tarde...Quien siempre la había protegido era la ojiverde, siempre desde su inicio como pareja, Julia había tomado la parte protectora, ella, siempre valiente y decidida, quien había robado su corazón por ese carácter fuerte. Ahora, cada segundo que pasaba, era un tormento y se alargaban retrasando el tiempo, extinguiendo la vida de su mujer...

Su voz al relatar, era débil, alternada de suspiros y quejidos de dolor, sabía que Julia estaba muy grave...Por el impacto prácticamente se había golpeado muy fuerte...

**Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre**

**Sólo los pensamientos que fluyen**

**Intensa y tristemente **

**Entierran y agotan el tiempo**

Prométeme que te quedaras a mi lado hasta que mi vida se vaya con el aire...Te necesito...Te amo Mati, quédate conmigo, abrázame fuerte y dime que me amas, dependo de tu presencia, de tu calor, de aquellos recuerdos que tenemos de nosotras juntas...De tu tierno rostro dulce y de aquella voz tan melodiosa que posees...

Julia trataba de buscar la mirada de su niña, pero solo podía ver aquellas siluetas en la oscuridad, causándole mas que una enorme frustración...Necesitaba de ella, de su novia, de SU MATILDA...

Julia, por favor, descansa, estoy contigo, espera por favor la ayuda no tardara en venir, por favor Julia quédate tu conmigo, perdóname, perdóname...

Matilda no podía ocultar la culpabilidad que sentía al creer que ella había sido la responsable del accidente...Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por una fría mano que ahora acariciaba su mejilla húmeda...Julia había cerrado los ojos, ya no podía verla, había perdido la vista...

**Oh, dime por qué**

**Todo lo que veo es azul en mi corazón**

**Te quedarás conmigo**

**Hasta que pase el viento?**

**Otra vez salen fluyendo todas mis lágrimas**

El frío y la noche calaban hasta lo más recóndito del alma de las dos chicas en la carretera, bajo la lluvia...El suelo estaba muy helado...

Mati, no sigas llorando...Este amor tenía que llegar a su fin, ya no puedo verte, pero quiero que me prometas que estarás bien.

Julia aún acariciaba la tierna mejilla de Matilda y trataba de consolarla, quería abrazarla, no podía y se culpaba por ello, deseaba antes de partir, tenerla una vez mas entre sus brazos, solo sentía como era estrujada contra un cálido pecho...su corazón cada vez disminuía su pulso...

**Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre**

**Quédate conmigo, así**

**Abraza mi corazón **

**que tiembla al amanecer**

**Oh, quédate conmigo**

Quédate asi, quiero llevarte en mis memorias, a donde vaya, abrazame Matilda abrazame, quiero sentirte...

Matilda cerró los ojos y apretó el inmóvil cuerpo de la española, tratando de brindarle un poco más de vida...Sabía lo que ocurriría pero trataba de cegarse ante la realidad...Imaginaba...Con nostalgia, cuando Julia estaba frente a ella, tomándola de la mano, cuando le invito a salir por primera vez, cuando le dio el primer abrazo...Cuando la besó...

Agachó la cabeza para buscar los labios de Julia y desesperadamente la besó, rosando lentamente sus labios, sintiendo ese ultimo suspiro. Su aliento...

**Aah, todo se podría acabar ya**

**En esta noche sin fin**

**Aah, cosas que perder**

**No tengo ninguna, sólo tú**

"Lo recuerdas Julia? Recuerdas aquella tarde bajo las sombras? Estaba lloviendo como ahora, tu me protegías, esa tarde yo estaba refugiada en tus brazos, Tu me mirabas con tus ojos verde y yo me sonrojaba, ya nada nos importaba y ese día fijaste tu mirada en mi rostro y me diste ese beso tan dulce, mi primer beso..."

Matilda separó sus labios del rostro de Julia, dándole espacio para respirar...

Julia...Te amo, no quiero perderte, por favor no me dejes...

**Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre**

**Quédate conmigo, así**

**Abraza mi corazón **

**que tiembla al amanecer**

**Oh, Te quedarás conmigo**

**Hasta que pase el viento**

**Ya más cerca que nadie**

El tiempo transcurría lentamente y sin nadie cerca que pudiera auxiliar a la ya moribunda de Julia, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, su piel blanca ya estaba más pálida, sus labios amoratados, su respiración ya era muy leve, el pulso seguía disminuyendo...Su cuerpo aun temblaba entre los brazos de Matilda, ella aun lloraba.

Julia, no me dejes por favor...

De sus labios escapaban pequeñas y dolorosas súplicas, cerrando los ojos, apretando los párpados, mientras las lágrimas amargas fluían nuevamente...Encajaba sus dedos sobre el delicado cuerpo de Julia tratando de moverla para que reaccionara, estaba durmiendo.

JULIA...JULIAAAAAAA!

Las ultimas palabras... las últimas palabras que salían del alma triste de Julia...

Matilda te amo...

**Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre**

**Ya no puedo caminar más**

**Oh, dime por qué**

**Oh, dime de verdad**

**Enséñame el significado de vivir**

La mano de Julia, aquella fría mano que acariciaba lentamente su mejilla, aquella mano que por un momento parecía tener vida, caía lentamente, desprendiéndose del rostro de Matilda, cayendo inmóvil, lentamente, desvaneciéndose en medio de la noche un alma extinguida por la lluvia, y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, la mano posada en el asfalto, ya sin moverse...

La tormenta ha pasado, y el cielo comienza a despejarse, la luz de la luna recién descubierta ilumina la mano en el piso, y las ultimas gotas de lluvia cayendo desde el vértice de los ojos de Julia cayendo por sus mejillas...El cielo acababa de reclamar un alma más, las etrellas esa noche brillaron, como si recibieran a una nueva compañera...

Matilda bajó la mirada...Sumiéndose en el profundo dolor que ahora la invadía, cientos de punzadas en su pecho, y el grito desconsolador al no haber podido hacer nada.

Hasta el mas valiente se hubiera estremecido al caminar por aquella oscuridad, y el silencio se vio interrumpido por un gemido desgarrador.

JULIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre**

**Entre lágrimas que fluyen**

**Hasta que las brillantes estaciones**

**Pasen eternamente**

**Amor para siempre**

Un día nuevo ha amanecido y Matilda permanecía observando por la ventana de su casa...Había pasado ya un mes desde aquel accidente...El sol caía como pequeños hilos a través de la ventana, y los ojos de la pelirose se iluminaban...Una voz de antaño la hacía reanimarse...Las palabras que Julia le dijo ese mismo día antes de la discusión.

"Matilda, donde quiera que estes mi amor por ti es para siempre, no importa donde ni el tiempo ni quien se interponga, nunca morirá este sentimiento que prevalecerá a través de los años cuando me guardes en tu corazón y me recuerdes para siempre"

Matilda llevo sus manos hasta su pecho y las lágrimas corrieron nuevamente...Detrás de ella, invisible, un angel de cabellos cortos la tomaba de los hombros, símbolo de su amor eterno, hasta guiarla al horizonte...

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien espero les haya gustado n.n lo hice asi de repente, oki nos vemos bye bye


End file.
